Starting college
by huskers3323
Summary: Riley and company have graduated college and started preparing for college


Girl Meets World: College years

Everything is going perfect for these 6 friends, Riley and Lucas are dating pretty serious, Zay and Maya are starting to get to know each other and Farkle and Smackle are getting pretty strong. They are getting ready to finish their senior year of high school. Riley and Lucas plan to go to New York University together, Zay and Maya are heading there too. Farkle and Smackle haven't decided if they will join their 4 friends at NYU or go somewhere else. They have offers to Yale, Harvard and Brown but also New York University. Riley's parents went to college together but as a married couple. There is one problem, Lucas's gets a call from back in Texas that could change everything in their plans.

Lucas and Riley are on a date, when Lucas gets a phone call and excuses himself to take the call. Riley goes to find him and he looked upset. He notices Riley and turns away, and she wonders what is going on? She texts Maya "Something is going on with Lucas and he won't tell me." Riley heads back to the table and waits for Lucas to return. Lucas returns and says "Sorry babe about that, something is going on back home that I need to possibly return home for a while." She looks at him with the saddest face, knowing that they may be breaking up because of this call. She tells him "I lost my appetite, I will see you at school tomorrow." She stands up and heads out the door. He asks for the check and after paying, Lucas runs after her. He catches up to her at a red light, and asks her to turn around so he can talk to her. "Riley, I am so sorry but I can't help this. I am going to ask your dad if you could come with me to Texas." Riley smiles and says "My dad may be okay with it, but I don't know how Zay and Maya will take it that you and I may be leaving for a while." They decided that the next day at school they would ask her dad if she could join Lucas in Texas for a while. The next day at school, while everyone was talking about prom and graduation coming up. Lucas and Riley went to find her dad to ask him if she could join Lucas in Texas for a while. He said "Sure, you too have been through a lot lately, and I don't want to see you two be unhappy that you are in New York and he is in Texas." The prom was a Sadie Hawkins dance style, where the girls ask the guys. Riley went to find Lucas to ask him to be her date to prom, but she notices so many other girls going and talking to Lucas. She hears Missy, who tried to keep Lucas and Riley apart in 8th grade, ask him to be her date to the prom and she wouldn't take no for an answer. He looks up and sees Riley and excuses himself. Riley gives him a huge hug and a kiss. She goes "Lucas, did Missy try to ask you to the prom?" He says "I have had 4 girls ask me to the prom, and I told them that I have a girlfriend. Missy is in 3 of my classes and she sits right next to me, and won't stop bugging me."Riley goes and says" Lucas, will you be my date to the prom?" He looks at her and says" Riley, I would love to go to the prom with you." He scoops her up and kisses her really hard right as Missy walks by.

For the next two weeks, Missy wouldn't leave the couple alone. She was upset that Lucas had turned her down for her prom date. Zay and Maya were going as a couple, so were Farkle and Smackle. Right after prom, Lucas pulls Riley aside and says" I heard from Texas, I am staying here." He goes on to tell her that his parents were going through a hard time and he was glad to hear that they were back on their feet. He would be able to stay here in New York and attend college with his girlfriend and their friends. Graduation day came, and Missy wouldn't leave them alone even enrolling at New York University. Riley and Lucas were trying to figure out what to do, Lucas went to her dad and asked if he could have permission to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage before heading to college. He was glad to hear that because he knew that there was a girl that was trying to end the relationship. He gave Lucas permission and even offered to officiate the wedding. As they were getting ready to go to college, Missy decided that she didn't want Riley and Lucas to get married but there was nothing she could do. 2 weeks before college, Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar became Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar. Zay and Maya were dating now, and Farkle and Smackle decided to not attend New York University and head to Yale University

Another chapter will be coming soon


End file.
